


Our Life: Eternal Summer Collection

by Avankicchi



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boys' Love, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avankicchi/pseuds/Avankicchi
Summary: A series of short, mostly fluffy one-shots akin to the "Moments" featured in Our Life: Beginnings and Always. These do not follow any particular timeline, nor are they necessarily connected to each other. As much as possible, I will attempt to write these in such a way that the reader can insert their own MC from the game as the protagonist, though they are originally written from a male MC x Cove BL perspective. In instances where a given name is necessary in dialogue, I'll be keeping the default voiced name from the game, Jamie, for fluidity. Finally, I played with a Cold, quiet Cove in my game, so my frame of reference for him may be a bit different from those who went the Warm, affable route.I take prompt requests as well, so feel free to leave me one in a comment and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Cove Holden/Main Character | Jaime Last (Our Life), Cove Holden/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Our Life: Eternal Summer Collection

**Author's Note:**

> These stories will make a lot more sense in the context of having read the complete summary; other than that, I hope you enjoy!

“Cove Holden, you’re late!” I yelled in mock exasperation the moment I spotted said boy in question running down the shoreline towards where I was standing. Not one to ever do anything half-heartedly, I made sure to top it off with my best dramatic sigh the moment he was within earshot.

He soon reached me, panting heavily, and immediately held up his hands, almost as if to beg for forgiveness, “Sorry Jamie! I really didn’t mean to make you wait again.” 

Knowing Cove, he had probably started sprinting here to meet up with me the second he’d gotten home from work. I couldn’t help but smirk at his earnestness; it was so incredibly _Cove_ to think that I was being serious, even after all of our time together. No longer having the heart to continue giving him a hard time, I decided to let him off the hook earlier than originally planned.

“It's fine, I was only kidding. I actually just got here a few minutes before you.” I admitted.

“Wait, what?” he exclaimed, confusion flooding across his tanned features as he straightened himself up.

Seeing my chance, I leaned in close, “I. Was. Teasing. You.” I explained, peppering his lips with a light kiss after each syllable. Cove flashed me a sheepish smile, clearly caught off guard, and flushed deep crimson at the sudden display of affection. Averting his eyes from me out of habit, he ran a flustered hand through his wavy, seafoam hair and down the back of his neck, his preferred method of calming himself down. “You’re so cute.” I chuckled, unable to stop myself. 

We’ve been neighbors for the past ten years; have been dating for almost two, and yet, somehow, Cove Holden still managed to effortlessly bring a smile to my face whenever we were together. There was just something so honest and refreshing about the way he expressed himself that captivated me to no end.

“So, uh, what did you want to do this evening?” Cove asked after a minute, turning back to face me now that he had recovered somewhat. I noted, with no small amount of satisfaction, the slight tinge of blush that lingered on his skin from my earlier bit of mischief.

“Nothing really, I just wanted to walk around with you. It's been forever since we visited the shopping street at night to just hang out together.” I replied, noticing Cove’s posture relax immediately upon learning that I didn’t have any further surprises in store for him.

“Now that you mention it, you’re right; I don’t think we’ve had a chance to do that since last summer.” Cove mused, his eyes glossing over as he spoke. I could tell that he was already lost in some memory from our past, though which one was anyone’s guess at this point. We had made so many truly wonderful memories together since that first summer, all those years ago.

Great, now he had me doing it too...

“I’m really grateful that you’ve been willing to wait for me since the beginning, you know that, right Jamie?” Cove whispered suddenly after a few minutes, breaking the contemplative silence that had fallen over us. He turned his gaze to meet mine directly and I shuddered as chills began to run down my spine.

Cove had many different smiles depending on the situation but _this_ —this soft, content smile made me go weak in the knees every time I saw it. This was a special smile that I knew was reserved solely for me, an expression of everything we had shared and built together. “Always.” I whispered back, mesmerized. 

Caught in Cove’s spell, I was only vaguely aware of my legs moving on their own to close the gap between us. My arms raised themselves, coming to rest against his firm chest even as I felt his strong arms encircle me. Glancing up at him, I nodded slightly and closed my eyes as he leaned down to meet me. 

The actual kiss was soft, gentle even, but held such pure emotion behind it that I felt as if the ocean itself was cascading over me, flooding my senses with an overwhelming surge of excitement and happiness. I pressed myself forward into the kiss, wanting to feel even more, to explore ever deeper beneath the waves. This was _right_ , the bond we shared, and nothing would ever be able to convince me otherwise. 

We maintained our intense connection for as long as we could until, finally, a slight tremor passed through us and the tide subsided almost as quickly as it had risen, leaving me feeling somehow drained, but content. Our foreheads met and we swayed together briefly as time regained its hold over us and reality came roaring back into focus.

We parted for air seconds later, and as I looked back up at Cove, his sparkling blue eyes radiated such warmth and sincerity that I felt my face starting to heat up from embarrassment. Now it was his turn to smirk knowingly, clearly satisfied by the effect that he had on me.

“So, do you still want to go shopping?” he asked, even though we both knew the answer already. I shook my head, not wanting to return to the rest of the world quite yet. I needed things to remain just the two of us for a little bit longer. 

“Let’s go see if the fireflies are out yet instead.”


End file.
